Cartas de primavera
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Una joven e ilusionada Rosemon es entregada como esposa al consejero del rey; Dukemon, un digimon frívolo y cerrado que apagará lentamente las ilusiones de la digimon, hasta que ésta queda completamente marchita. Sin embargo un día, misteriosas cartas de un apasionado amor secreto comienzan a llegar a nombre de ella. -OS-


Saludos owo

El siguiente OS lo escribí para un concurso de Os en DZ (sí, me gusta mucho escribir y participar de esta clase de actividades). Es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, **Dukemon y Rosemon**. Está ambientada en una época medieval, en el país de Witchenly. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios owo

* * *

**Cartas de primavera**

Como toda joven ilusionada y alimentada desde pequeña con las ideas románticas sobre el amor y el matrimonio, Rosemon creció creyendo que después del día de su casamiento, sería la digimon más feliz del mundo digital, más aún porque provenía de buena familia, e imaginaba que viviría junto a un príncipe azul. Seis meses tardó en marchitarse su idea del amor y la familia perfecta que había cultivado toda su vida, después del "gran día".

Fue entregada en matrimonio al mano derecha del rey de Witchland de aquella época, Dukemon, un ex-general retirado de larga trayectoria; el digimon más fuerte y confiable que tenía su majestad. Rosemon no le conocía personalmente, pero todos en el reino sabían del renombrado y respetable consejero, poseedor de un considerable castillo al sur de la ciudad amurallada, y también de una gran riqueza. Esto en parte ayudó a alimentar la fantasía de la joven de su futura vida perfecta, pasando por alto el hecho de que su futuro marido era quince años mayor y se decía que poseía un fuerte y complicado carácter.

Durante sus primeros días de casados Rosemon pudo comprobar que en efecto, Dukemon carecía de delicadeza, tacto y la paciencia tan destacable de los miembros de su familia, aunque se negaba a culparlo: él provenía de una familia de dragones y militares, mientras que ella de cortesanos y digimon allegados a la naturaleza. Se puso en cuerpo y alma a aprender a conocer y querer al esposo que la vida le había otorgado, pero entre más afecto y comprensión ponía ella en su quehacer y trato con el digimon, más cerrado y difícil de tratar era él: hablaba con ella lo justo y necesario, raras veces le preguntaba directamente cómo estaba o cómo marchaban las cosas en el castillo; prefería preguntárselo a su mayordomo. Nunca parecía reparar en el esmero que Rosemon ponía al preparar la cena, decorar las habitaciones, la mesa, o incluso en ella misma.

Por mucho que se esforzara en mantener una conversación, Rosemon apenas conseguía aprender una o dos cosas de su marido durante la cena, que era el momento del día en el que él regresaba de pasar todo el día trabajando y ayudando al rey Wisemon a administrar el reino. Dukemon era huraño, callado, hablaba poco y ordenaba demasiado, aunque jamás le había dado una sola orden a su mujer. Era como si él hubiera intuido que la digimon quería acercársele por todos los medios, y él buscaba todos los medios para evitarla. Pasados un par de meses, Rosemon se atrevió a preguntarle si se sentía defraudado de ella o desencantado: si es que hubiera preferido tener a otra mujer por esposa. Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un puñetazo en la mesa y el silencio del digimon.

Poco a poco, los sueños de la joven mujer se fueron opacando hasta volverse una fotografía vieja y desteñida. Un mero recuerdo. Algo hermoso y lejano que alguna vez existió, pero solo en su imaginación. Dejó de intentar ganarse a Dukemon a costa de su belleza, su encanto, sus esfuerzos en la cocina y en el amor, y se dedicó únicamente a llevar su vida como mujer casada al lado de un hombre importante, y a administrar el gigantesco hogar que ahora tenía. Si es que Dukemon se percató de esta bandera blanca suya, ella no pudo decirlo.

Una tarde sin embargo, seis meses después de su emocionado "acepto" en el altar, y cuando ya no quedaba más polvo de ilusiones por barrer, la digimon encontró una carta peculiar en la cesta donde se dejaba la correspondencia. El sobre era amarillo, y tenía el grabado de una rosa en la esquina superior, lo que le hizo pensar que estaba destinada a ella. Y no se equivocó.

Al abrir el sobre encontró una página con una nota breve, en la que un amante secreto le expresaba en pocas palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ella. Por supuesto, la nota no estaba firmada, pero solo aquellas seis líneas bastaron para estremecer a Rosemon y devolverla de un plumazo a sus días de adolescente enamorada. Temerosa de la reacción de Dukemon, la digimon escondió la carta en el baúl donde yacía su vestido de novia, lejano y mustio como una flor marchita. Su corazón latía vivo y con fuerza después de todos esos meses en que ella lo creyó muerto y enterrado.

Pasaron los días y una segunda carta similar a la primera apareció en la cesta, junto con el resto de la correspondencia. Vigilando que nadie la observara, la digimon escondió en su vestido su sobre amarillo y corrió disimuladamente a leerlo en el secreto de su habitación, sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas al ver cómo esta carta era más larga que la primera, cargada de palabras dulces que reconfortaron su espíritu lleno de soledad. Presionó con fuerza la carta contra su pecho, la leyó por segunda vez y con mucho cariño la escondió junto con la primera, bajo su olvidado ajuar en el antiguo baúl.

El tiempo siguió pasando, y una carta llegaba puntual cada semana disimulada entre el resto de la correspondencia. Nunca llegaba sola, y aunque así hubiese sido Rosemon no hubiera tenido que preocuparse: Dukemon se marchaba poco después del amanecer al palacio del rey y regresaba al anochecer. Para esas horas, la apasionada carta ya había sido leída una y cien veces, y yacía escondida al fondo del baúl, junto con muchas promesas de aquel amor que Rosemon creía imaginario. Pero ahora era real. Tal vez ella no lo tenía a su lado, pero ciertamente alguien afuera lo sentía tan real como ella lo hacía, y ante la imposibilidad de saberse juntos, solo podía entregárselo a la digimon por medio de sus misivas.

Rosemon sin duda vivía en un conflicto interno tremendo: por nada del mundo se atrevía a salir a buscar a ese amor que la esperaba detrás de las puertas del castillo y abandonar a su marido, por muy frío que resultara vivir dentro de casa. Pero cada noche era a ese amante sin rostro al que abrazaba por las noches, y al que saludaba cada mañana con el primer rayo de sol. Tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular su sonrisa enamorada y acallar sus suspiros al recordar las tiernas palabras impresas en el papel. Dukemon ciertamente no era ciego, y había notado desde hacía tiempo cómo su esposa había vuelto a florecer y estaba cada día más radiante. No decía ni preguntaba nada, aliviándole la tarea a la digimon de tener que inventar excusas y ponerla en dificultades con él.

Un día sin embargo, Rosemon se topó por casualidad con su enamorado, sin haber imaginado jamás que algún día le conocería, y esperando con cierta tristeza a que él se cansara de escribirle ante la cruda realidad de que jamás estarían juntos. Lo más extraño de todo, fue que se lo encontró en el castillo mismo.

Ese día Dukemon se encontraba libre, pero poco antes del atardecer recibió a un mensajero del palacio en la puerta: su majestad se disculpaba con su fiel vasallo, pero un asunto importante había surgido y requería su presencia en el castillo. Era importante que por favor llevara consigo los documentos que habían estado tratando el día anterior. El digimon envió a un criado a su estudio a buscar dichos papeles, y antes de entrar al despacho el digimon se topó con su señora. Como se encontraba de excelente humor ese día, Rosemon decidió llevarle ella misma los documentos y de paso despedirse de su marido: seguía esforzándose por mostrarse como una buena esposa, aunque sus sentimientos hacia él se habían entibiado hacía mucho. Ya solo lo veía como un amigo con el cual pasar breves ratos.

Cogió en sus brazos los papeles, bajó las escaleras pero antes de llegar al salón, un leve traspié con la alfombra le hizo soltar varios de ellos que cayeron al suelo. Se dio prisa en recogerlos, y se quedó paralizada al encontrar un sobre amarillo entre los papeles de su marido. Su corazón se detuvo y su mente se quedó en blanco al comprender la catástrofe que eso significaba. Con su cuerpo entumecido ante el temor, la digimon cogió el sobre con el grabado, lo abrió preguntándose cuál de las cartas habría descubierto Dukemon, y dejó salir todo el aire de su pecho al encontrar una nota…a medio escribir.

—Que te vaya bien con su majestad el rey—le despidió su mujer, entregándole el fajo de documentos imperiales.

El digimon los recibió y se quedó un segundo mirando a su esposa, extrañado: sonreía como nunca antes, irradiando la dulzura propia de una rosa que acaba de recibir los más deliciosos rayos de sol. La digimon se acercó y le regaló un cálido beso que le hizo estremecer levemente, como esa vez cuando era joven, cuando se había enamorado por primera vez. Se avergonzó un poco al comprender de lleno la situación, se volvió y soltó con su tosquedad habitual:

—Gracias.

Ella sonrió aún más y le respondió:

—A ti.


End file.
